generator_rexfandomcom-20200214-history
Circe
Circe is a human-looking teenage E.V.O. girl, who had worked for the evil mad E.V.O. scientist, Van Kleiss, and was one of his loyal followers, the Pack though quite hesitantly and reluctantly at times. She uses her unusually strong hypersonic blasts and hypersonic bursts to knock out her opponents in battle. She is Rex 's main romantic love interest, beloved sweetheart and one true love and official girlfriend throughout the whole series. Her romantic feelings for Rex grew stronger as the series progressed. Physical Appearance Circe has pale white skin, dark brown eyes, and shoulder-length black hair that is partially dyed deep red down the bottom. Her attire consists of a short dark red overall dress with a beige waist belt over a light gray tutrtleneck and stockings. She dons long beige-colored arm bands from her wrists to her upper arms and black knee-high boots. At one point in Hong Kong, China, Circe had temporarily altered her look and deep/dark red color scheme in order to stay hidden from Van Kleiss and the Pack. She had replaced her dark red overall dress with a dark gray one, and dyed the deep red portion of her shouler-length hair a dark plum color. She had still worn the same armbands and knee-high boots she had wore with her old attire. However, in the third season and onwards, Circe had gone back to old dark/deep red color scheme, which is due to Van Kleiss no longer being a threat to her. E.V.O. Ablilities Circe is a human-looking E.V.O. with eceptionally strong hypersonic sound abilities that sound just like a bullhorn and manifest at will, like Rex's abilities. Like Rex, Circe also lacks any grotesque physical mutation, and appears one hundred percent human. When using her sound-based E.V.O. powers, her mouth mutates into a large, fanged, grotesque fleshy tube from which she projects incredibly strong hypersonic blasts, sonic bursts, sonic waves, and sonic pulses to battle opponents. Her sonic abilities are quite destructive, enabling Circe to easily shatter and break through concrete, rock, stone, wood, and metal. She can also knock enemies back with her sonic blasts, as well as knock them unconscious with incredibly strong and loud hypersonic screams, sonic screeches, sonic shrieks, sonic cries, sonic shouts, and sonic yells. As her name states, Circe can magically summon and attract other E.V.O.s to her with her enchantingly beautiful soft melodic, vocalized singing voice; similar to the irresistible, seductive songs, lullabies and melodies of the sirens. She regards this particular mermaid-like musical ability as a big E.V.O. magnet. However, using this siren-like ability is limited as using it for long periods can tire Circe out. It is also revealed that her supersonic abilities can disrupt the mind-control collars offensives, and that using her abilities on so many E.V.O.s at once is tirring. In addition to her ultrasonic/sound-based E.V.O. abilities, Circe is quite skilled in hand-to-hand combat. She can throw extremely strong and powerful jabs, kicks and punches to her opponents. Her strikes are quick, as she was able to kock Rex out cold with one single kick. Despite her impressive combative skills, she was no match for the Black Pawns far more advanced ninja moves and techniques. Personality and Characteristics Circe had joined the Pack because she felt that she was considered an outsider anywhere else, even at Providence. Circe felt that The Pack was the only family that she had, and was unwilling to join Providence, even though Rex often asked her to do so, as she didn't trust them enough, not even to stay with Rex. Although that feeling of "family" had disappeared entirely ever since the events of Episode 25, "Alliance," when she realized that both she and other E.V.O.s ''were just means to an end for Van Kleiss and nothing more. While in Hong Kong, China, with Rex's old E.V.O. street gang-Tuck, Skwydd, and Cricket-Circe had appeared to be having real fun and freedom for once. She also seemed to have a more positive, optimistic attitude and smiled more often. Eventually, after she and the others were attacked by Black Pawns, she returned to her more negative and depressed personality. She, again, felt angry at those directly responsible and uncertain of what to do next. Despite having quit the Pack, Circe does display concern and worry for their wellbeing. Love interest Rex Salazar Rex and Circe first met at a beach resort in Cabo Luna when Rex accidentally bumped into her trying to save the ball during a volleyball game, which knocked both of them down in the sand. Although slighty annoyed, at first, by the encounter, Rex took no time in convincing her to hang out with him and she became much warmer and friendlier towards him. After easily beating a guy in a race, they soon developed quite a strong romantic relationship and seemed to be getting along well as they clearly enjoyed each other's company and time together, liked each other very much, and were easily laughing playfully together and having enjoyable fun. The two were seen holding hands, suggesting that they indeed have strong romantic feelings for each other as they like and care about each other very much, and fear for each other's safety and wellbeing. After stopping the gigantic sea monster E.V.O. together as a team, they agreed that they made a good team and leaned in for a romantic kiss, but were interrupted by The Pack. Rex pulled her closer and told her to forget the Pack and come to stay with him at Providence, but she sadly refused his offer, saying it was not her life. Before leaving through a crimson red portal made by Breach, she looked back and commented, "I ''did have fun," and gave him a farewell kiss on the cheek and a sad smile, leaving Rex heartbroken on the beach. Back in the kingdom of Abysus, Circe had looked quite worried when Van Kleiss told her that Rex was very important to him, which indicates that she really does indeed care for him in return and fears for his safety and wellbeing. In future encounters with Rex, Circe is much more merciful and lenient towards him than all other Pack members, which is most likely due to her deep more-than-friendly feelings for him. She still rufused to join Providence, saying that she doesn't trust them, even to stay and be with Rex. In''"Hard Target,"'' when Rex had noticed that Circe and Skwydd appeared to be in a romantic relationship, which made him feel extremely uncomfortable and hurt, she laughed nervously and firmly assured him that she and Skwydd were just friends on a strictly platonic level and nothing more. In the third season and onwards, Rex and Circe's complicated relationship'' finally blossomed into an even stronger and closer romantic relationship after they shared their first romantic kiss in "''Assault on Abysus." Upon saricifing herself for Rex's sake, she confessed that it was never ever about just using him in the past, but becasue she'' always'' had genuine, strong romantic feelings for him. She gave him a romantic kiss, as the first true sign and demonstration of her true, deep romantic feelings and undying romantic love she had always had for him. She then forced him to leave her by gently pushing a shocked Rex off the ledge and escape capture with the Master-Control Nanite. She smiled down at him with tears welling up in her eyes, promising him that she would okay. Rex watched in silent horror as a Black Pawn placed a mind-control collar around her neck. Her sacrifice has seemed to have a heavy burden on Rex. In Endgame, Part 2, Circe and Rex ran to each other and lovingly embraced and hled each other close, happy to be reunited at last. Rex worriedly asked if she alright, and Circe said that she was normal, but alright. She put her arms around Rex and joked that he had put himself out of a job by curing the world of E.V.O.s It is confirmed that the two are now in a full long-term strong and close romantic relationship and are now dating as an official romantic couple. Friends and Allies Tuck, Skwydd, and Cricket After leaving the Pack, Circe had taken Rex's advice and traveled to Hong Kong, China, where she became the fourth member of Rex's old E.V.O. street gang. She became fast friends with Tuck and the others. According to Cicket, she had evened out the boy/girl ratio, very much to Rex's jealously and hurt. Circe seemed to get along well with Skwydd, as she seemed to like his company, sitting next to him at meal times, and having playful hand-to-hand combat with him. When Rex said that he was "okay" with Skwydd and Circe being an item, Circe laughed nervously at this unexpected statement. She firmly assured him that she and Skwydd were just friends on a strictly platonic level and nothing more, indicating that she was not the least bit interested in liking Skwydd that way. She tried to get out of a double date by saying that she and Cricket wre going to do their hair and nails every Saturday night. When Black Knight's lackeys eventually came to Hong Kong to capture the E.V.O.s there, the gang had used Circe's human-looking appearance to stall for time. But they were soon discovered and while Tuck and Cricket held the Black Pawns off, Skwydd created a smoke screen for cover and promted Circe to escape. She was shocked as New Providence went on capturing her three friends. Category:Evos Category:Females Category:Pack members Category:Characters